


Unlock My Heart

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pining, Thirsty Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: Jaskier is thirsty, so thirsty, pining for his best friend Geralt, who is oblivious to Jaskier’s feelings. Thankfully, their friends and family see what’s going and decide to “help,” each in their own way.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Unlock My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I expected to write, as I have several works in progress, but it’s what I was inspired to write and, since my well of inspiration has been dry for months now, I’ll take it. This was, in fact, inspired by my own thirsty self. I got a new cell phone and decided, maybe erroneously, to set my wallpaper and lock screen with two very delicious pieces of Geralt fanart. So every time I look at my phone, I’m thirsty all over again. It made me stop and wonder what would happen if Jaskier did this to himself. And thus, this little fic was born.
> 
> I wasn’t sure where it was going, whether it would include smut or not. For now, it does not. Sorry if this disappoints. If I feel the right inspiration, I’ll see about adding another chapter with smut, but no promises.

Jaskier knew this was a bad decision, but what else could he do after Eskel messaged him with a dozen pictures from the boys’ latest camping trip. A trip which he had been invited to and had wanted to go on, but he had had a paying gig to play at the bar and everyone knew he needed the money to pay rent. So Jaskier had insisted someone take pictures so he could live vicariously through them.

And there was one image in particular he wanted to see every day, nay, every second of his life. Geralt was wading through a stream, the water coming only up to his knees. His swimming trunks clung to his thick thighs and his narrow waist. And the best part, his glorious chest was bare, water dripped seductively down his rippling abs and reflected light from the shining sun above.

Jaskier swore he could hear a choir of angels singing as he stared at Geralt’s face, a soft smile playing on those luscious lips, silvery white hair hanging damp and sticking slightly outward in disarray. Swallowing hard, Jaskier was sure he was going to hell for ogling his best friend, but he couldn’t stop himself from setting the picture as the wallpaper on his phone.

It’s not like anyone ever looked at his phone, definitely not Geralt, who hated technology. And if anyone did get a glimpse, that would be all they got as screen after screen was covered in tiny icons. Really, if you just glanced at it, you’d mostly see the stream flowing with a bit of green grass at the shore. Who doesn’t love nature pics?

And no one needed to know that the very far right screen was empty, not a single app covering the photo, so Jaskier could get his fill of the wondrous sight. Any. Time. He. Wanted.

And the world would have continued on blissfully unaware of Jaskier’s crush, except that everyone around Jaskier knew of said crush. Except, of course, the object of his desire. Without further interference from others, Geralt would have lived on unenlightened and Jaskier would have kept on pining. But it was getting a bit annoying to some folks, which is why it was time to rock the boat a bit.

~~~

It was with great surprise that Jaskier got a text from Yennefer, out of the blue, one sunny summer day. He and Yennefer had a mutual disdainful respect for each other and, last he remembered, they weren’t talking to each other. Though he supposed she was still not talking to him as the text only contained a picture attachment, no words.

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the picture. His eyes widened at the group photo of them from last Halloween. He had gotten a similar photo from Priscilla, but from a different angle and a different focus, mainly himself. But right at the center of this image was Geralt. His brothers had pressured him into the Renaissance theme of the party and boy did he look the part of a dashing rogue, ready to steals hearts, along with other, ahem, things.

He was wearing a black silk shirt that was unbuttoned almost to his waist, showing off his rippling abs. A prop sword was belted at an angle around that delightful waist. Tight black leather pants made his legs look like pure sin, especially tucked into knee-high boots that, if he remembered correctly, had a bit of a chunky heel to them. It had made Geralt tower over him when they normally stood eye-to-eye. There had been a poofy hat at some point, but it had been lost, maybe on purpose, as it had been a bit atrocious.

The only thing to mar the beauty that was Geralt was Yennefer’s delicate fingers combing through his luscious locks. But Jaskier could live with that, as the woman was mostly hidden behind Geralt. Without a second thought, he set the pic as his lock screen image. He definitely wasn’t worried about people seeing this one, as it included himself and a lot of other people. No one would be the wiser, even if they did notice Geralt being center. Geralt was often the center of attention wherever he went, much to the man’s chagrin.

~~~

Life went on, much as it had before. The only slight difference was Jaskier’s thirst for Geralt increased, as he was constantly on his phone checking social media and, therefore, constantly seeing Geralt’s sexy body. But he kept his desire to himself, not wanting to ruin his friendship, though maybe, sometimes, especially when he was drunk, he flirted a bit more with Geralt than before.

Which their so-called friends encouraged, flustering Jaskier to no end and causing a slight reddening of Geralt’s ears. The man never blushed, like his face was incapable of any color other than a pale tan. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Geralt’s red-tipped ears was the only reaction stirred by Jaskier’s flirting. It seemed nothing could get through Geralt’s thick skull that his best friend might want more.

~~~

It all came to a head, or was it a climax, when Lambert had finally had enough of this shit and took matters into his own hands. Quite literally. When Jaskier left his phone unattended at a gathering, Lambert snatched it and ran off to the bathroom. The lock screen picture didn’t surprise him, but he did grin at it. He only had to try a few times to get the passcode right, Geralt’s birthday, and it was unlocked. The wallpaper image did surprise him, making his grin widen into a smirk. Opening messages and selecting Geralt’s contact, he typed out the first horrible pick-up line he could think of.

_Rose are red_   
_Violets are blue,_   
_Come here big boy,_   
_I wanna suck on you._

Hitting send, he chuckled quietly before slipping back into the living room and dropping the phone back on the coffee table, no one the wiser.

Except Yennefer, who smirked at Lambert as he passed by.

One would think events would have escalated quickly, but much to his friends’ frustrations, Geralt was not tied to his phone like everyone else. While he had felt the phone vibrate in his pocket, he did not bother to check it. After all, everyone who would text him was around him, so it must not be from anyone important.

The afternoon turned to evening. The alcohol was brought out and, as time passed midnight, people began leaving. Lambert gave a heavy sigh as he glanced at Yennefer. She shrugged and cocked her head as if to say maybe next time. Lambert nodded as he began to clean up the living room, glancing down at the couch, which contained a passed out Jaskier. A grin grew on his face and he went to find Geralt.

The man was outside, cleaning the grill, and looked up as Lambert approached. “What?” Geralt grunted.

Lambert did his best to hide his smirk. “Your boy is passed out on the couch and I don’t want him here in the morning.”

Geralt growled low, “He ain’t my boy. And why not?”

“He’s all whiney when he’s hung over and I don’t want to hear it. Wake him up and take him home.”

They stared at each other for a moment, but Lambert wouldn’t give up. He normally wouldn’t be this much of an asshole, but since he was often an asshole, it was easy to get away with shit like this.

After a moment, Geralt sighed. “Fine, but you finish cleaning this,” and handed him the cleaning brush.

“If it saves me from his bitching, I’ll gladly do it.” Lambert snarked, knowing it would get under the other man’s skin.

Geralt just shook his head and went inside. As Lambert had said, Jaskier was laying sprawled out on his back on the couch, one arm hanging off the side of the couch and on the floor was his friend’s cell phone.

Sighing again, he leaned over and picked up the phone. His finger brushed across the screen, bringing it to life and he blinked at the picture from Halloween. Geralt’s ears started to warm as he looked at Jaskier in the photo. His friend had dressed up as a jester, colorful and loud. He chuckled at the memory of the bells that had been all over the costume, so that every movement was a jingle of sound. It had annoyed the hell out of everyone, but he had found it cute.

Quickly turning from that thought, he put the phone in his pocket and knelt down by Jaskier. Placing a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, he gently shook and whispered, “Hey. Time to go home.”

“Wha-” Jaskier took a deep breath in and his eyes sluggishly opened. He peered up at Geralt and a wide grin spread across his face in recognition. “Hey Geralt!” he exclaimed rather loudly. “Is it time to party more?”

“No, Jaskier, it’s time to go home.” Geralt started helping Jaskier to get up, but when the man didn’t seem to be able to help, Geralt manhandled him up to his feet. “I’ll walk you home.”

Jaskier, for his part, was unable to cope with Geralt’s large, strong hands moving about his body. A deep blush stole across his face and he closed his eyes. He will himself to keep it together and make it home without Geralt becoming wise to anything.

“Are you okay?” Geralt’s soft rumbling voice whispered in his ear.

A quiet moan escaped Jaskier’s lips before he could think. “No..” he groaned.

Thankfully for Jaskier, Geralt was quite oblivious and took the moans and groans to be sounds of pain and an upset stomach. “Do you need to throw up?”

Swallowing hard, Jaskier mumbled, “No. Please… just help me home.” He could do this, yes, he could. He only lived a few blocks down from the boys in a nice, er, well, nicely run-down apartment. The best he could afford with his irregular income as a musician, and it was the closest he had ever lived to Geralt. The boys had done much better for themselves, running a security business, which is why they could afford a very nice two-story house. No, Jaskier was not jealous. Much.

With a lot of stumbling on Jaskier’s part and a lot of manhandling on Geralt’s part, they made it to the apartment building and into the elevator, which was thankfully working. Neither of them relished the idea of stairs in this situation. Though Geralt had offered several times to carrying Jaskier, Jaskier was sure he would implode if that happened.

In front of his apartment door, Jaskier fumbled in his pockets for his keys. Once he got them out, Geralt quickly snatched them and unlocked the door. How Geralt managed to get them inside, close the door and lock it, without letting his drunk-self fall, Jaskier could not understand. But then, there was little he understood at that moment, other than Geralt’s wonderful body pressed against him and strong arms wrapped around him. Jaskier felt so hot, he was sure steam was going to come out of his head followed by a sharp whistling sound.

Neither of those things happened, but Jaskier did find himself almost thrown onto his bed, face down. He thought he should try to turn over, but even trying to think hurt, so he stayed where he was and just tried to exist.

Geralt pulled off Jaskier’s shoes and carefully rolled off his socks. This was not his first time helping drunk Jaskier home. And sadly, it would not be the last. Too bad the musician couldn’t just live with them, but they had no extra rooms. Maybe Jaskier could stay in his room…

Quickly shoving that thought aside, Geralt helped Jaskier slowly roll over. The prone man’s eyes were closed and his breathing slow. Must have fallen asleep already, Geralt mused as he started undoing Jaskier’s belt. He was quickly stopped by the other man squirming under his hands.

“Geralt!” Jaskier squeaked. “I can, can do that myself. Can you… can you get me some water?”

Geralt glanced at Jaskier’s reddened face and nodded before getting to his feet and going to the kitchen. After pulling a plastic cup from the nearly empty cabinets, he filled it with tap water. As he turned to go back to the bedroom, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Setting down the cup, Geralt pulled out his phone and saw two notifications, once just a second ago from Lambert and one several hours ago from Jaskier. He opened the one from Lambert, hoping it was nothing urgent. He wanted to make sure Jaskier was okay before he left. His heart momentarily clenched at the thought of leaving, but he brushed it aside as he read the message.

_Lambert: Pick up a pack of smokes on your way home._

Geralt groaned as he responded.

_Geralt: Thought you quit. It’s bad for you._

_Lambert: You’re not Vesemir._

_Geralt: No, and do I have to tell him?_

_Lambert: Such a daddy’s boy. Fine. Forget it._

Geralt hesitated, wondering if he should say more, but when nothing else came from Lambert, he shrugged and moved onto the missed message from Jaskier. As he read it, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

“Fuck,” he moaned as his mind wandered over thoughts he never let himself think. He reread it, to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, but nope. There it was. The crude little poem, the biggest come on he’d ever heard. And he’d heard quite a few over the years. None quite this…

“Fuck!” he growled, realizing he’d never responded to Jaskier. The man probably thought Geralt had rejected him and was just trying to ignore that it ever happened. He rubbed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. He wasn’t good at subtlety, so he locked his phone, slipped it in his pocket and grabbed the cup of water as he strode to the bedroom.

Jaskier had managed to remove his belt and jeans, which were now in a pile on the floor at the bed’s edge. His bare legs were awkwardly wrapped in the sheets as he hadn’t managed to fully get himself off the covers. He seemed to have just accepted it for what it was and was sitting back against the headboard, still in his rainbow shirt and equally loud boxers. Geralt tried not to stare.

“Ah, thank you, my dear,” Jaskier smiled brightly as he reached out for the water.

Geralt handed it over and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Jaskier. He contemplated what to say while the other man drank the water. Finally, he settled on. “Yes, Jaskier, I’d like that.”

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Jaskier asked, “What are you talking about, darling?” then continued to drink.

Taking a deep breath, Geralt almost growled, “I want you to suck my cock.”

There was a brief moment of shocked silence, which had both men widening their eyes in disbelief, and then Jaskier promptly sprayed his mouthful of water across Geralt’s face.

“Wha-what did you say?!” Jaskier coughed as his voice grew in pitch. He started to panic, not believing any of this was real and it was, in fact, a hallucination of his drunk mind.

Geralt ran a hand over his face and when that didn’t work to remove the water, he lifted up the edge of his shirt and ran the cloth over his skin. This revealed the lower portion of his toned abs, further exciting and taxing Jaskier’s mind. Jaskier quickly closed his eyes and tried to count to 10, but he couldn’t find the number 2.

After a moment, Geralt spoke again. “I… I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your text. I wasn’t… I didn’t check my phone during the party. I didn’t reject you…” he let the words trail off as Jaskier opened his eyes and stared bewildered at him.

“What text?”

Pulling out his phone, Geralt unlocked it and opened the message, showing it to Jaskier. “This one.”

Jaskier’s mouth moved as he read it and his eyes widened comically at the end as he began to splutter. “I… what? No, I didn’t… Where’s my phone?!” Jaskier was in full on panic mode as he did not remember sending that text, nor would he ever write anything so simple. Not even when drunk. He should know since has several notebooks of drunken odes to every part of Geralt. Though he admitted that some of them might be equally as crass, he used much more flowery words.

As Jaskier started to lean down to his jeans on the floor, Geralt pulled the musician’s phone out of his pocket. “Here.”

Jaskier snatched it and quickly leaned back against the headboard, angling the phone away from Geralt so he couldn’t see the screen. After unlocking it, he brought up messages and gaped at what he saw. There was indeed a message to Geralt containing the little limerick. He dropped the phone to his lap and stared at Geralt. “I didn’t… I didn’t send that. I don’t think?”

Smiling softly, Geralt took Jaskier’s hands into his. “You were rather drunk.”

“Yes, but I’d never write something so… basic.”

“Really? Basic? Not concerned about it being crude?” Geralt chuckled.

“Oh no, I have a plethora of poems penned about your penis!” Jaskier laughed at his alliteration until he realized what he said. “I, er, that’s not to say…”

“Jaskier.” Geralt lifted a hand and cupped the side of Jaskier’s face. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do, but I must know. Do you want more… with me?” Geralt’s face was open and, one would say, looked hopeful.

“Yes,” Jaskier breathed everything he felt into the single word.

“Hmmm.” A smiled creased Geralt’s face as he leaned towards Jaskier, tilting his head to the side. Jaskier responded, leaning forward as well. When their lips touched, both expected fireworks to fill the sky. And maybe somewhere, fireworks were indeed lighting up night, but, in that tiny apartment, the only sparks were in their hearts as love unlocked and desire flooded their veins.

The End?


End file.
